


San Fernando

by dont_need_me



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot and Sweaty, Kinda, M/M, Wall Sex, messy popsicle eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_need_me/pseuds/dont_need_me
Summary: "Steve?""Hm?""What're you doing?""Seducing you. Is it working?"--Steve and Tony are stuck in one of Tony's many homes used for going undercover. It only happens that this home is located in the dead center of a massive heat wave related black out.It's not like they've got anything else to do.





	San Fernando

It was hot. Not the fun kind of hot where you threw water balloons or went swimming to cool down, but the kind of hot that you hid from, the kind that had the weatherman on KTLA radio warn people against traveling unnecessarily. It was unbearable, and there was no real escaping it-especially with the power out. The light breeze felt more like the air from a hair dryer and did nothing to alleviate the exhausting heat. Tony could feel sweat in his eyes. It stung, but he didn’t blink it away, too focused on his task, screwdriver clamped between his teeth.

“One hundred and fifteen degrees in the Valley today with reports of blackouts across San Fernando-“ The weather man droned on. If the radio wasn’t sitting all the way across the room he’d of turned it off. Tony wanted to cry. He was hot and sweaty and feeling downright _gross._ Without the AC the house became an oven, and the generators hadn’t been used in so long they were fried. He wondered for a moment why they’d never been replaced-but the question was answered when he himself attempted to remember the last time they’d actually been needed, or that last time he’d ever thought of them, really. The only reason they were staying in the San Fernando house in the first place was to lay low for a couple of days, it was the only reason he ever went to the San Fernando house-who the hell would bum it in the valley for funsies? Tony laughed to himself and shook his head, flicking his sweat damp hair out of his eyes every five minutes. 

“You’ve been at that for hours.” Steve said behind him, the heat somehow made him quieter too, like even the sound was reluctant to move through the thick air. Steve seemed practically unbothered by it all. He didn’t even act like he felt it, but it was clear that he did. Fantastically. There was nothing better than a sweat glistened Steve Rogers, Tony was positively certain of that. He stole a glance over his shoulder, Steve was in the open kitchen behind him, sketching lazily and listening to the radio drone on about the heat, begging those without power to get to the designated schools and libraries. The sun shone down through the window illuminating still floating dust-he hadn’t been to the house in years, it’s sat still and unused in all that time. It all made the light around Steve seem somehow more golden. It played off the bare skin of his back-he hadn’t even bothered putting on a shirt upon waking up that morning- and Tony wished he could take a picture. A real physical picture so he could remember this peace forever.

“You want to keep living like this? Or do you want power?” Tony asked, annoyed. Behind him he heard Steve get up and walk over to him.  “We shouldn’t have left New York.” Tony grumped, squirming away when Steve dropped a hand on his tense shoulders. It was too hot for affection. When Steve pulled away completely to go back to the kitchen, Tony turned fully from the generator to look at his face, worried he might of started a fight-

No. He was just being paranoid. Steve Seemed almost absentminded as he pulled a popsicle out of the freezer and unwrapped it. 

“Just thought you might want to take a break, is all.” He explained, shrugging his shoulders. “You’re working too hard. I was hoping this could be sort of a vacation.” There’s an odd glint in his eyes as he bites down on his popsicle. For all the years Tony’d ever known and loved him he wasn’t sure he’d seen it before. 

“I think I’m almost done. Don’t worry about it.” He reassured, unable to tear his eyes away from Steve eating the damn popsicle- because now it was apparent he had intentions. The way he was eating the popsicle could only be described as lewd. He swirled the tip of his tongue around the top and let it trail down, then back up to the top, which he popped into his mouth with a small moan. 

“Mmh, it’s cherry. My favorite.” He said with a small, seductive smile. His lips were stained red from the frozen treat and Tony knew if his kissed him right now he’d taste like The look on his face had turned devilish, and a familiar heat curled in Tony’s stomach. 

“Steve?” Tony asked, looking away. He swallowed thickly and looked Steve up and down, enjoying the view, generators completely forgotten.  

“Hm?” Steve just took a bite of the popsicle and raised a brow as if Tony couldn’t see that he was half hard under the stupid Target cargo shorts he was wearing. (Steve refused to let Tony take him anywhere a t shirt cost more than 5 dollars.)

“What are you doing?” Tony asked, watching as red juice dripped off the popsicle. It was dripping down Steve’s arm, a bit even fell on Steve’s chest. The sight of which implored Tony to stand and take a few steps forward. He could feel sweat trickling down his back, but he didn’t care now, because Steve was standing there in front of him, want nestled deep in those too blue eyes of his. He was smirking around the popsicle, letting it melt all over his hand and his chest, trailing little red lines around the muscle. 

“Seducing you. Is it working?” Steve asked, reaching out with the hand not holding the popsicle and dragging Tony to him but the collar of his shirt, eliminating the space between them.  He smirked and wiggled his hips against Tony’s. 

“Oh yeah. It’s working.” Steve went on, pushing the last bit of the popsicle in his mouth and pulling Tony into a bruising kiss. His mouth was sweet, the lat bit of unmelted popsicle residing there. At least until he pushed it into Tony’s mouth with his tongue. A shiver went through Tony’s body at the burst of chill and sweet flavor ran over his tongue, making his dick twitch hard in his pants. Steve huffed a cool laugh in his face, his eyes were way too bright. 

Tony lost sight of them when Steve dropped to the ground in front of him, and Tony nearly chocked on the popsicle in his mouth when he moaned. Steve didn’t waste any time, he doesn’t even pull Tony’s pats down all the way before he takes Tony all the way into his mouth. The why of that is immediate. Tony has to shove his hands into Steve’s hair and pull hard to refrain from jerking forward. Steve’s mouth is _cold_ from that popsicle, but he was sucking hair, his cheeks hollowing. The sensation is new and confusing and exciting, it burned just under his skin and made him bite lip. 

“You keep doing that to me not sure if I’m gonna be able to stay standing up.” Tony huffed, feeling weak in in his knees, putting a little of his weight into the hands he had resting atop Steve’s head. He leaned over a little, and couldn’t help the floating thought that he could fuck Steve’s mouth, just like this. His cold, wet mouth with the warm throat beyond it. It would be good too good- 

Steve had him maneuvered and pinned to the wall before he could finish the thought. His head thunked the drywall that hadn’t been replaced since the early nineties, if anything the momentary throb of the back of his head mingled with the pleasure of Steve running his cool tongue along the underside of his dick and swirling around the head. 

“Tell me what you want, babe.” Steve asked, breath now warm over the head of Tony’s twitching dick. Tony watched as Steve watched a bead op pre come well up there, watched as he leaned forward and lapped at it with the flat of his tongue. 

“I want you to stop for a sec,” Tony grunted, doing everything he could to actually catch his breath, to focus, because _damn_ Steve was laying it on heavy, Tony can see it in his face. He’s intentionally pushing every button he can reach-but he scoot’s back immediately at Tony’s request worry just barely breezing through his features.  

“Everything alright?” He asks, but his voice is still all low and dripping with sensuality, he looked like he was actually making a physical effort to sit still, to not lean forward and talk Tony’s dick right back into his mouth. That was a lot for a guy to take in-and Tony mind took it and ran with it, thinking of just how nice it was that Steve was so eager to get those pretty popsicle stained lips wrapped around his cock. 

“Fine, Just trying to make this last a little longer, s’all.” Tony muttered, shimmying his pants down a little lower and squeezing himself hard, fingers wrapped around the base of his erection. The tip was nearly as red as Steve’s lips, and it was spit slick and shining. Steve stared at it a hungry man might stare at a plate of hot home cooking.  Then he smiled, finally tearing his eyes away from Tony’s crotch to settle on his face. 

“I got a way to pass the time.” He said, mouth already latching onto Tony’s neck, hands roaming his body. Tony arched into the hickey Steve was sucking into the skin just below his ear, and found himself moaning when he thought of just how hard it was going to be to hide. Steve’s hand moved to cup his ass below his waistband, his mouth moved to mash against. Tony feels the fait graze of teeth on his bottom lip, then a finger circle his hole. He shook his head. 

“Nuh uh. You get my dick this hard you’re gonna use it. C’mere.” Tony spins so Steve the one with his back to the wall, and the sound he makes when Tony presses him there is positively pornagraphic. 

“You gonna fuck me against the wall?” Steve asked, he looked almost dazed. His breath was coming in ragged huffs, and Steve could see he was _rock_ hard under those shorts. He made quick work of them, deciding that it was an actual sin that Steve was still wearing them in the first place. 

“You want me to fuck you against the wall?” Tony asked. Usually it was the other way around. Usually Steve would lift him up, and Tony’d wrap his legs around his waits and let gravity get Steve as deep in his as he possibly could. Tony knew he wouldn’t be strong enough to pick Steve up like that, but- 

“Christ, _please ,_ Tony.” Steve said, making Tony blank out completely, because Steve’s voice has gone higher, and he’s got the palms of his hands pressed to the wall behind, despite the fact that he was practically writhing with the effort not to touch himself. It was beautiful, really. Steve was standing there, practically glistening, His chest heaved, and when it did little droplets of sweat caught in the light. Tony was sweating too, but he highly doubted he looked so damn good doing it. 

Tony kissed Steve hard. He pressed their hips together but didn’t do much more than that, offering no friction. offering no relief. Steve made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded like an unarticulated _please_ , so he let his hands roam down Steve’s chest, his sides he gives Steve’s dick a squeeze and takes it in hand with his own for a moment, only touching lightly, his hand too dry for much more. He brought his fingers back up to stick in Steve’s mouth. 

“My pants, lube, faster.” Steve whines around his fingers, because he knows what comes next, and he wants it. He gets like that sometimes, impatient, not will to let Tony take his time, wanting the burn of the stretch-Tony didn’t supposed he minded that. He like it himself, but the fear of actually hurting Steve was both irrational and ever present, so Tony didn’t often like to indulge him.  Tony decides there no point in _not_ indulging him now, however in the moment he stoops down to pull the tiny bottle of lube out of Steve’s shorts pocket and comes face to face with a dick so hard it stood nearly straight against Steve’s toned stomach. 

“Such a boyscout,” Tony murmured, standing back up slowly, running his tongue along the trail of one of the drips from the popsicle. It’s mingled with Steve’s sweat, but the salty sweet of it is positively intoxicating. So much so that Tony doesn’t stop when he’s got his first finger in Steve, or the second. He licks and suck until it’s all gone. 

By time that happens Steve’s a mess. His eyes are shut tight, hair soaked with sweat and stuck to his forehead. His head was tilted back, resting on the wall, his eyes were screwed shut, and he was trying to fuck himself back on Tony’s fingers, face drawn up in pleasure and concentration, mouth slight agape. 

It's then Tony decides he’s going to do something, contacts or something that could take a picture for him, just by blinking. Because he wants to see Steve like this every damn day.  

“You-ah-you sure are t-taking your time.” Steve says, cracking an eye open. Tony doesn’t even reply. He just spins him around so he has to brace his hands on the wall, spreads his ass and sinks inside the hot, welcoming space. The both groat. Steve’s rim flutters around him, and Tony starts moving immediately, hard thrusts that jerk little ‘ _ah’s_ from Steve’s chest as he does his best to push back to meet Tony’s thrusts. 

“This better? You want me to fuck you harder? Make you come all over the wall without me even having to touch you? This what you wanted all along?” Tony asked, his mouth completely dislodged from his brain running on it’s own accord between groans he bights into Steve’s shoulder as he picks up the pace, relishing in the sound of sweat slick skin meeting sweat slick skin. 

“Yes,” Steve, but it was more a drawn out groan than a word. 

When Steve actually shudders and tightens around him Tony shouts. The orgasm rocks Steve so hard his elbows buckle, and his face presses into the wall. His body is actually _shaking_ and when Steve turns his head Tony can see that his mouth is upon and the vein on the side of his head is standing out but not a damn sound is coming out of his mouth as he paints the wall in front of him with his release. 

That’s what sends Tony over.  He thrusts hard one more time, pressing Steve forward into the wall, shoving him into his own mess and dumping his own deep in Steve’s ass. 

When he’s done he more or less collapses onto the floor, pulling Steve down with him, kissing him thoroughly. It’s not as round or dirty as the ones before, but it didn’t need to be. Steve hadn’t even opened his eyes yet.  They just sit like that for a bit, more or less sprawled in a heap on the floor, leaning against the wall and one another, catching their breaths. 

It’s Steve who speaks first. 

“ I love you, you know that?” He says, and it sort of too much. Tony still feels like he doesn’t deserve to hear it, not really, but Steve thinks that he does. He says it all the time. 

“Yeah, I know that.” Tony said nonetheless, shifting to get a little more comfortable, leaning on Steve more than the floor.  

“You know what else?” Steve asked, smiling. Tony didn’t have to see him to know that he was. It was a smile that came out in his voice. 

“What?” Tony muttered, relaxing fully, the heat ant the post sex glow making him lax and sleepy. 

“It’s kinda hot in here. Might wanna fix those generators before we do that again.” Tony laughed and smacked Steve’s arm, but he sat up anyway. 

After all, Steve _did_ say he wanted to do it again. Tony was never one to deny him. 


End file.
